Demons of Kanoha
by HellRat
Summary: Naruto is a normal tomboy who has been living a normal life, but what happens when she learns she is no normal girl, and that her best friend and her brother are not what they have claimed to be. Will she be able to handle the power that had been sealed away?
1. Day one

Medog: I know I know I'm righting too many stores at once but I like righting stores. And this stories rating may change.

Sasuke: yes but I thought since you're brother hated sasunaru you wouldn't right it.

Naruto: and I thought you didn't right yaoi.

Medog: hay I rote 'a warlock and the demon boy' didn't I.

Itachi: she has a point but that doesn't tell us why you're righting this.

Medog: one it's an Ita/Naru/Sasu fic, two I feel like it and three… ITACHIS AWESOME!!!

Sakura: medog dos not own Naruto.

Kiba: ha she mite as well I mean she's tuning naruto into a girl.

Madog: on with the chapter.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

Grumble, grumble

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

SLAM

Naruto grumbled some more before she took her hand off the alarm clock.

She got out of bed and went to the shower. When she was done she put on her uniform (which by the way is the boy's uniform) and left her apartment. As she walked down the street, someone suddenly smacked her on the back. "Morning dobe." He said with a smirk

"Oh morning, Sasuke-kun." Naruto replied. Naruto and Sasuke walked until they heard.

"Hay Naruto-chan I see you skipped class again yesterday. Why, is it because of the scary test?" Kiba teased his female friend.

"If you must know it was because I was sick." Naruto lied. She hated tests. Kiba looked at Naruto in disbelief but lot it go. After that, Kyuubi and Itachi came to greet them. Kyuubi was Naruto's older brother who has red hair and a feminine looking body, while Itachi has dark black hair and was the taller one of the two.

"Good morning Naru-chan." Greeted Kyuubi.

Naruto replied, "Good morning Kyuubi-nii-san." As Itachi walked over.

"Good morning Naruto-san." Naruto blushed.

"Um g-good morning U- Uchiha-sensei." Sasuke looked at Naruto then at the man.

"Itachi what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked his brother.

"Well I was going to walk with you to the school but you didn't wait and Naruto didn't wait for Kyuubi-san. So I pick-up Kyuubi and caught up to you three." Itachi explained, then he looked at Naruto. "I didn't see you in class yesterday Naruto-san is something wrong?"

"N-No Uchiha-sensei I just had a fever and Kyuu-nii-san made me stay home." Itachi looked at Kyuubi to confirm this as Kyuubi nodded as a silent reply. The rest of the walk was quiet.

(Kyuubi and Itachi are teachers at the school.)

888888888888888888

Lunch time

"Naruto what's up with you and the Uchihas?" Sakura asked her best friend.

"What do you mean?" Naruto looked questioningly Sakura.

"I mean Sasuke is considered the hottest guy in school and is one of you're best friends and there's a rumor that he likes you. And then there's the hottest teacher Uchiha-sensei. There's also another rumor that you like him and that he gives you special treatment." Sakura explained.

"Nothing is going on." Naruto looked away nervously and resumed eating.

"Really then explain this to me, you walk to school every day with them, you almost always eat with Sasuke-kun and Uchiha-sensei treats you different from the rest of us."

"One, Sasuke is my best friend and he lives next door to me. Two, again best friend. Three, I study. Four, any questions?" Naruto asked before she stood up to throw the rest of her food away and then she left the cafeteria.

Naruto went to her favorite spot. An old cherry tree outside the cafeteria and sat down. Two minutes later Sasuke walked over to her but Naruto had fallen asleep by then. Sasuke sighed and started shaking her.

"Dobe wake up." Naruto jumped.

"Oh Sasuke-kun it's you." Naruto got up and looked at the time.

"Yeah, why are you sleeping?" Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"No reason. We should go to your brother's class now." Sasuke nodded and they left for their next class.

8888888888888888

After school

"Dobe you're turning sixteen soon right?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Naruto answered.

"What! Why?" Naruto stopped walking.

"I've never really cared about my birthday. Not since the day my parents died." Naruto stated as she started to walk again. About ten minutes later they arrived at her house.

Naruto yelled, "I'm home!" But there was no answer. 'Kyuubi must not be home yet.' Naruto then walked into the kitchen to see a note with her name on it on the table. She picked up the note and read.

Naruto

I'm going to be home late so go ahead and eat diner and I'll be there in the morning.

Love

Kyuubi.

Naruto sighed. Her brother was never home anymore. Naruto walked over to the fridge opened it to see nothing. 'Oh now I remember why he works his butt off.' Naruto thought sadly, as she opened the freezer and pulled out ice-cream then grabbed a spoon and lad down on the couch.

Five hours later Naruto got up and went to bed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Medog: yeah I know it's really short but I have a lot going on so I updated as best I could because you people like this story so much.

Naruto: so wait Kyuubi has two jabs?

Medog: yes.

Kyuubi: and I'm all Naruto has left and that's why I have two jabs?

Medog: yes.

Sasuke: Itachi can go to jail for what he did to his STUDENT Naruto right?

Medog: yes.

Sakura: so what is Naruto bi or strait.

Medog: we don't have enough votes yet to know Sakura.

Itachi: so are you sending me to jail?

Medog: hell no you're awesome.

Naruto and medog: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!

MEDOG: REVIEW DAMN IT!!!


	2. Pervert

Medog: hello, hello I'd like to thank everybody who liked my story.

Naruto: medog dos not own Naruto.

Sasuke: can we get on with it?

Medog: potions young grass hopper.

Sasuke: Shut up.

Sakura: well not many of you voted but one person who did A.K.A evanescenceangel18 gave her an awesome idea but you only get to know her plan if Naruto is bi and if Naruto is not bi medog has an equally awesome plan for that.

Itachi: medog lots start the chapter.

Kyuubi: yeah start the chapter.

Medog: ok on with the chapter.

888888888888888888888888888

The next day, Naruto left for school with Kyuubi and they soon ran into Sasuke and Itachi. The day went fast.

After school Sasuke and Sakura had to go do something so Naruto waited in the gym for them. While she waited in the gym, she decided to practice fighting on a sandbag, until.

**RIP**

The bag ripped open. Naruto sighed. "Great." Then the bag ripped the rest of the way and then the sand fell onto Naruto as she screamed in surprise.

8888888888888

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**

Kyuubi looked up. "Did you hear that?" He asked his friend.

"If you mean a scream then yes I heard it." answered Itachi. The two dropped what they were doing to go investigate, they soon found themselves at the gym. They opened the doors to see Naruto on the floor lots of sand covered her from her waist down. Naruto looked up at the two and…

BWHAHAHAHA!

Kyuubi started laughing his brains out as Itachi chuckled at the site.

8888

"I'm Sorry Naru-chan but it was just too funny." Kyuubi said as he and the other two walked into the teacher's lounge. They sat down with Naruto together.

"Maybe from were you were standing but not from were I was." Itachi looked at the blond a dazed look on his face. 'She looks really pretty today.' He thought. Kyuubi left the room and Itachi sat down next to Naruto. When Naruto looked up into Itachi's eyes she was hypnotized by them.

"Now you can't stay mad at me forever, can you?" Naruto tried to look away. A voice at the back of her head kept saying **don't fall for it **but she couldn't, those eyes were endless. But then a voice pulled her out of her daze.

"So you going to molest young girls now Itachi?" Sasuke and Sakura were standing in the door way. Naruto looked around, only to realize that Itachi had laid Naruto down with him over her and there bodies almost touching. A blush spread across Naruto's face.

"Uchiha-sensei what are you doing?" Sakura spoke. Itachi was about to answer but was interrupted.

"S-Sensei could you please get off of me?" Itachi looked down at the girl before sitting up and leaving.

"Are you ok dobe?" Sasuke walked over to the dazed girl.

"U-Umm I will be." Sasuke helped her up and the three started walking home. Naruto and Sasuke dropped Sakura off and were now heading home.

"Dobe, I'm really sorry about Itachi." Sasuke said to his blond friend.

"Don't be. I actually kind of have a little crush on your brother. I don't know why, I mean, I'm supposed to the tomboy of the school. But no matter what I do, I can't stop acting like a girl and it all started when I met you and your brother." Naruto's head was down so her eyes ware hidden.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he just heard. His crush has a crush on his brother. 'You've got to be kidding me.' he thought as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked up at him as he gave her one of his rare but beautiful smiles. "Dobe it's ok if you have a crush on my brother. Hell it'd be ok if you had a crush on two guys you're still my best friend." Naruto had a warm smile across her face now and they walked the rest of the way.

When Sasuke got home he was mad no furious at his brother.

"ITACHI!!!" He yelled for his brother.

"What is it Sasuke, is something wrong?" Itachi asked. 'Yes, you molested my best friend / crush and made it so she likes you!' Sasuke yelled in his head.

"Yes, you tried to molest my best friend, and now you're acting like it didn't happen?" Itachi walked into the kitchen with Sasuke close behind.

"Yeah, what about it?" Sasuke looked at him like he was stupid.

"What about it? Well I can make a list if you want me to." Itachi yawned as he began to walk up the stairs.

"No, that's ok."

"Itachi leave Naruto alone." Sasuke said before Itachi entered his room.

88888888888888888

"Kyuu-nii-san!!! I'm home!" Naruto yelled as she walked through the front door. Kyuubi walked down the stairs to greet his younger sister with a hug.

"Welcome home, Imouto-chan." Kyuubi and Naruto then went to the kitchen. Kyuubi started to make diner and Naruto began doing her home work to her dismay. 30 minutes later, dinner was ready and Naruto was done with her home work much to her relief. They were ready to eat when…

**RING**

**RING**

Kyuubi's phone went off. Kyuubi looked at the caller ID.

"Work?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi nodded and stood up answering the phone as he walked into the living room. Five minutes later Kyuubi walked back in.

"I have to go ok." Naruto nodded and Kyuubi gave her a comforting hug then left. Naruto sat in the kitchen for about an hour before going to bed even though it was only 7 o'clock.

1 hour later Naruto's phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello." Naruto's eyes widened when she heard Sasuke's voice. "Sasuke? What's up?" Naruto listened to Sasuke's apologies to what Itachi did. "Sasuke for the last time, it's ok." She listened some more. "No Kyuubi doesn't know. But I didn't think it was important." Sasuke then ranted on a little bit more before saying good night. "Yeah, good night Sasuke." Naruto hanged up and fell back asleep.

88888888888

Medog: yeah I know it's really short but I have a lot going on so I updated as best I could because you people like this story so much.

Naruto: so wait Kyuubi has two jabs?

Medog: yes.

Kyuubi: and I'm all Naruto has left and that's why I have two jabs?

Medog: yes.

Sasuke: Itachi can go to jail for what he did to his STUDENT Naruto right?

Medog: yes.

Sakura: so what is Naruto bi or strait.

Medog: we don't have enough votes yet to know Sakura.

Itachi: so are you sending me to jail?

Medog: hell no you're awesome.

Naruto and medog: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!

MEDOG: REVIEW DAMN IT!!!


	3. Sasuke's Idea

HellRat: I'm sorry for not updating in so long.

Sakura: HellRat dos not own Naruto.

HellRat: I know I know I've changed my name and I have an obsession with animals.

Itachi: you know I think Sasuke is mad at you.

Sasuke: can we get on with it!!!

HellRat: as I would say, passions young grasshopper. (Says like old Japanese guy)

Sasuke: SHUT UP!!!

HellRat: NEVER!!!

Naruto: on with the chapter!

8888888888888888888888888

Naruto sat at the dining table alone as she ate breakfast. She looked at the time to see she had five minutes to leave so she put her food away and left. The walk was quiet until Kyuubi ran up to her. "Sorry I'm late."

Naruto shook her head. "No it's fine."

"Okay are you mad?" Kyuubi asked.

"No. why?"

"When you're mad you usually only use three letters in all you're sentences." Naruto chuckled.

"No, I'm not mad." The rest of the walk was silent partly because they didn't run into the others.

When they arrived at the school they parted ways as Naruto headed to Iruka's class and Kyuubi to his own. (I'm sorry people. I'm home schooled so I don't know what each class is called. I think Iruka is homeroom.) After that she headed for Kakashi Sensei's History class and other classes after that. After the bell rang signalling for lunch. She went to the cafeteria as normal and ate a quiet lunch as Sasuke wasn't there today. After lunch she then went to Itachi's class. Surprisingly, Naruto was the first one there. "Ohayo Uchiha-sensei." She said as she headed for her seat.

"Ohayo Naruto-chan. And how was you're day?" He asked.

"Nothing special, just the normal routine," she replied casually as she sat down and started pulling out her books one by one. Then the room started to get filled with other students. Some ware surprised to Naruto in class before the bell. Soon the bell rang and that's when Sasuke ran in. "Sasuke you're late." Naruto said as Sasuke sat in his seat next to her.

"What do you mean? I just came in when the bell rang?"

"You weren't here for Iruka or Kakashi-sense's classes." Naruto said as she put her hands behind her head. "But you show up for Uchiha-sense's class?"

"Naruto, why do you call Itachi by his last name when you call the other teachers by their first?" Naruto looked at Itachi.

"I guess that I just respect him more." Sasuke frowned.

"I was hoping that wouldn't be your answer." He then stood up and left the class.

"Sasuke sit back down!" Itachi called to his brother.

Sasuke stopped by the door and simply stated, "No. I got the information I wanted." He then left the room as Naruto stood up at his response.

"Uchiha-sensei may I go get him?" Itachi nodded and that was all Naruto needed to go run after Sasuke. Naruto ran so that she would be in front of Sasuke. Sasuke's walk came to a halt. "You can't just come to class and then leave in the middle of it! It barely started!"

"And why not? I only came to talk to you." Sasuke past Naruto and then Naruto moved in front of him again.

"STOP IT!"

"Why?"

Naruto sighed. "Because my birthday is in three days." Naruto looked up at Sasuke. "That makes this my birthday week so please do as I ask."

"I guess. Does this mean you're going to celebrate you're birthday?"

"No." Naruto said before grabbing Sasuke's hand and leading him back to class.

8888888888888888888888888888

(After school)

Naruto was now walking home with Kyuubi, Itachi and Sasuke.

"Birthday party?" Kyuubi asked his little sister.

"No." Came the dull reply.

"Birthday cake?"

"No."

"Diner?"

"Maybe."

"Presents?"

"Maybe."

"Yes!" Kyuubi said happily.

Naruto stared at the ground. "Kyuu-nii-san?"

Kyuubi looked to his sister. "What is it?"

"Why are you being such a pain about this?" she asked the red head.

"You're birthday is a celebration of your birth. On that day I will be thinking. 'Sixteen years ago my little sister was born. What would I have done if she wasn't here?' You see Naruto for me I'm celebrating the day my world was born." Naruto smiled.

"Thanks Kyuu."

Sasuke and Itachi were a little behind them but heard everything. Two minutes later they arrived home. Sasuke and Itachi sat at the dinner table. It was a silent dinner until.

"I think we should throw Naruto a birthday party." Sasuke said to the older Uchiha.

Itachi nodded in agreement. "I'll talk to Kyuubi tomorrow and see if he agrees." Sasuke smirked. He never thought they'd agree on anything.

"She really likes foxes and the colour orange." Itachi nodded.

"So we know that, what else?"

8888888888888888888888888888888888

(With Naruto and Kyuubi)

"Haa-chow" Naruto sneezed.

"Naruto are you ok?" Kyuubi asked the blond concerned his little sister was getting sick again..

"Oh yeah, it was just a sneeze." Naruto then continued to eat.

"Well ok."

88888888888888888888888888

HellRat: I know its really short but I have school work and chores to do and I needed to update today so I'll update really fast to make up for the short chapter ok.

Naruto: YAY foxes!

Sasuke: Dobe.

Naruto: TEME!

Sakura: Hey Sasuke hasn't called Naruto dobe in the story yet.

HellRat: I TOLD YOU I'M LAZY!!!

Itachi: This chapter is a dedication to HellRat's brother's birthday.

HellRat: Yes March is busy for me. My birthday is the 3ed, my sister's birthday is the 10th, my dad's birthday is the 25th, my brother's birthday is the 27th, my friend's birthday is also the 27th and my antes birthday is the 29th. Busy.

Itachi: Yes poor HellRat.

HellRat: (Hugs Itachi) Yay someone who cares.

Naruto: REVIEW!!!


	4. A small part reviled

HellRat: Ok like I said in my note I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. But I hope that this chapter will make up for it. Oh and remember people I'm looking for a beta.

Naruto: HellRat does not own Naruto.

HellRat: Ok who thinks I should kill Sasuke?

Sakura: HellRat you can't do that.

HellRat: Yeah I know.

Sasuke: Ok why are you so mad at me?

HellRat: Because of how stupid you are in the manga/anime. And I love Itachi-kun because he's smart, hot and cool.

Naruto: On with the chapter!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I think it's a good idea. But it will be an invitation only party and only people Naruto knows." Kyuubi said to the oldest Uchiha.

"Of coures. We don't want people coming for me and Sasuke, we want them coming for Naruto-chan." Itachi said as the two walked to the teacher's lounge for lunch.

Kyuubi nodded before reaching into his bag and pulling out a list. "This is a list of all of Naruto's friends."

"How did you get that?" Itachi asked with one of his eyebrows raised.

"I have my ways."

888888888888888888888

Naruto walked throw the hallway to the cafeteria with an absent minded look. Until she bumped into something hard. She looked up to see it was a boy with red hair, pale skin, green eyes and no eyebrows. "Oh sorry Gaara, I wasn't looking were I was going." Naruto said as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Naruto, why are you wearing the girl's uniform?" Naruto looked down at her uniform to see he was right.

"Oh, so that's why everyone's been staring at me. I thought I put the boy's uniform on. Well that tells how distracted I am." Naruto looked at her watch. "Oh, we got to go. We're having lunch with the group." Gaara nodded and the two headed for the cafeteria. When they arrived they got their food and walked to the table where everyone else was. (I'm not going to describe what every one looks like. They all look the same as in the anime/manga but there wearing the school uniform.)

"Hey Naruto what's up?" Kiba said.

"Not much. Just a normal day." She sat down and started eating.

"So what happened yesterday… are you wearing the girl's uniform!? And you're hair's down." Kiba pointed out and everyone else looked up for confirmation. (Naruto has long hair that she normally wore in a pony tail.)

"Yeah, I thought I'd be a normal girl just for today." Kiba started acting like a puppy.

"Naruto you look hot in that!" He yelled. Every boy in the room looked at Naruto as Sasuke walked in.

"Nice going Kiba." Sakura said.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke left the history class for lunch. Since he hasn't talked to Naruto all day he has no idea that she was wearing a girl's uniform. Not boys, girls. As he was walking down the hallway, you could see the S.F.C (Sasuke Fan Club) following him.

He was walking through the cafeteria doors when he heard Kiba's yell about Naruto looking hot. He looked over to their table and sat down there as some boys walked over to the group.

"Hi Sasuke. I haven't seen you all day." Naruto said with a smile. Sasuke looked her up and down. (I'm going to tell you what the school uniform looks like now. Oh and the boy's uniform looks like the girl's but with pants) She was wearing the long sleeved white shirt with a blue tie and a pleated blue mini-shirt that ended 2 inches above the knee. On her legs she wore a pair of white knee length socks and black shoes. Her hair was down. Her cheeks were a rosy color and her lips were red. She had a little bit of purple eye shadow on as well. At this point Sasuke's eyes have gone wide and his jaw dropped.

"Um are you ok Sasuke?" Sakura asked the now petrified Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head and continued eating. "You look nice Naruto." Naruto smiled as every one else's jaws dropped. Some then pinched themselves to see if they were dreaming. Sasuke gave a complement the world was now coming to an end.

"Sasuke are you ok? Are you hurt? Did something hit you on the head." Ino asked as she examined Sasuke like a mother. Sasuke shook her off.

"No."

"Um Naruto, I would start running right about now." Neji said as he took a bit of his food.

"Why?" Naruto looks up to see she's surrounded by newly found fan boys and jealous fan girls. Only one thing went throw her mind._ 'Shit!'_

888888888888888888888888888888888888

(Later)

Naruto was now running from her newly found fan club. She turned to run down a hall but was pulled into an empty class room. The fan club passed. Naruto looked to her saver.

"Thanks Sasuke." She said to the raven haired boy.

"Hn" Sasuke looked into the hall. "It's clear. Let's go." He grabbed Naruto's hand and started running to their gym class. When they arrived Naruto went into the girl's locker room to change and Sasuke went to the boy's. They came out almost at the same time.

"You two are late!" Yelled the teacher.

"Sorry Gai-sensei." Naruto said as she joined the rest of the class.

Naruto and Sasuke were the two top athletes in their class. Naruto who was usually average in all her classes was great at sports. She was the best out of the girls, while Sasuke was just good at every thing. Naruto was also very good at karate and other martial arts. So she liked to fight. But she never really used it unless she was forced to.

After they were dismissed, everyone went to the showers.

Naruto walked out to the gates of the school when Sasuke hit her on the back. "Why did you do that?"

"I felt like it Dobe." Sasuke replied.

"Teme." The two walked to there homes in silence. After some time they reached their homes, said their good byes to each other and went their separate ways.

Naruto walked into the house removed her shoes then walked into the kitchen to find a note from Kyuubi again. She picked it up and read.

_Naruto._

_I well try to be home in time for diner I just had some things to do._

_Kyuubi._

Naruto sighed before walking up stairs to do her homework. At 6:30 she heard the doors down stairs open. She got up and went to go investigate cause usually Kyuubi yells out he's home. When she got down the stairs and to the kitchen she hid behind a wall. What she saw was not her brother, Itachi or Sasuke. But a man who had long black hair and sickly pale skin. Naruto quietly walked back up the stairs to call for help. But she ended up dialing Sasuke's phone number. Two rings went before he answered.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke there's a man in my house. And I don't know him. He's looking through everything and I'm scared." She said in a panic.

"Hold on, Itachi and I will be right there." Sasuke said before hanging up. Naruto didn't think that she would need to use her martial art skills now that Sasuke and Itachi were coming over. Sasuke would be there to protect her.

She then began hearing someone walking up the stairs. Panicked, Naruto curled up under the bed and moved until she was against the wall. She picked a bad day to look pretty. The door opened and the man walked in, however, he would not be able to see her as her sheets were set so that unless he crouched down and looked underneath the bed, he wouldn't be able to see her. Unfortunately, it was made so that she wouldn't be able to see him as well. Only his feet.

She then heard the door downstairs open and Itachi and Sasuke yell out, "Naruto!?!?" She could hear them running up the stairs. They opened the door to see the man. He had yellow/green eyes and looked like a snake almost. Naruto began to crawl out of the bed as the man was facing towards the Uchiha brothers. She stood up in the corner of her room in fear.

The man turned around only to see her and smirked.. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of the man. _'I know him.'_ She thought but the memory did not come back.

"So that's were you've been hiding. You don't remember me do you?" The man said as Naruto moved even closer to the wall until she was trapped. Then she heard sirens and saw blue and red lights outside her window.

The man quickly opened the window and jumped out. Naruto fell to her knees as the two Uchihas ran to her side. Naruto was now shaking and crying.

After some time Kyuubi came home after Itachi called him. The house was filled with police. "Naruto are you ok?!?" Kyuubi yelled. Naruto was still shaking. Kyuubi had wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you, for helping her." He said to Sasuke and Itachi. "Itachi, can I speak with you in privet? And the police man in charge" Itachi nodded then got the police man and followed Kyuubi into the hall were no-one was. "Ok, so who broke in?"

As Itachi described the man Kyuubi became shocked the police man noticed and asked, "Sir, do you know who this man is?" The police man asked.

"His name is Orochimaru. He's the same man that killed everyone in my family except for Naruto. He got away before the police could catch him then and ever since then he was missing." Kyuubi said bitterly. "He must want to get rid of Naruto now." Kyuubi made plans with Itachi after the police went away to report this to his superior. Itachi would have Sasuke watch her, that way Naruto would never be alone.

At about 10 PM the police finally left and so did Itachi and Sasuke and Naruto went to bed scared and restless.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

HellRat: Ok what do you think?

Sakura: Ok then what was with the brake in?

HellRat: You ware not paying attention were you?

Sakura: Nope

Sasuke: Not bad.

Naruto: REVIEW!!!


	5. Questions And Distractions

HellRat: And now the moment you have all bean waiting for... the update to my strange life.

Naruto: And don't forget to vote on HellRat's poll.

Sakura: HellRat does not own Naruto.

Itachi: No matter how much we wish she did.

HellRat: On with the chapter!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naruto sat on her bed, unblinkingly staring at her desk. It was 3 Am in the morning and she couldn't sleep after yesterday's events. So she sat there for another two hours, unmoving, before her phone rang. She looked at her phone to check who was calling her. It was Sasuke.

She answered. "Hello."

"Dobe are you ready?" Sasuke asked.

"Give me 30 minutes." Naruto replied before she hung up and walked into the bathroom for a shower. When she was done she put on the boy's uniform and used a little make up and decided to leave her hair down. When she was done, she texted Sasuke to inform him she was ready to leave. She walked out to see Sasuke was already standing outside.

"Good morning dobe." He said with smile.

"Good morning." She said as cheerfully as she could.

The two ware silent until they reached the school. Apparently a kid in their class lived near Naruto's house and saw the police, Naruto and Sasuke both assumed correctly, as everyone was talking about it. Naruto soon felt very uncomfortable at the attention she was receiving from everyone especially when people started asking her about it.

"So Naruto, is it true that a lot of police were at your house yesterday?" Asked Tenten.

"Yes." Naruto replied, hoping her voice wouldn't crack.

"Why were they there?" Kankuro asked.

Naruto stopped preparing for her class and just glanced down quietly.

"Can we just drop it?!" Sasuke yelled towards the class. Everyone put their hands up in a sign of defense.

"Alright, but what's so bad about it that you have to yell?" Kiba asked? Sasuke just sent an icy glare towards Kiba, hoping that the idiot would shut up before he killed him. Kiba shivered at the intensity of the glare, feeling as if he was in blizzard. "Shutting up," was his only comment.

Sasuke and Naruto resumed preparing for their class as the class stayed silent.

The English teacher entered the classroom confused. Usually the classroom was as noisy as hell and considering yesterday's event, he was expecting a riot. But now, the atmosphere was tense and it was so quiet that if a pin dropped you would be able to hear it miles away. The rest of the class was spent in silence.

As the day went on, more and more of Naruto's patients left her, especially during lunch. Everyone, not just her grade but the entire school, was talking about what happened to her, staring and whispering behind her back. Even her friends were doing it. The lonely thing that stopped them from coming over was Sasuke's protective stance next to her and his threatening glares towards the student population.

Soon it evidently became too much for Naruto as she quickly binned her lunch and left the cafeteria with Sasuke who followed her out. "Damn it, this is getting so aggravating!" Naruto yelled as they walked down the empty hall way.

"It will pass dobe. By the end of the weekend everyone will have forgotten." Sasuke said, hopping that this will reassure her. Luckily, Naruto calmed down after considering that it was a Friday.

"I don't understand what the big deal is." Naruto frowned in confusion.

"The big deal is that high school kids think they have to know everything." Sasuke said as they got to the empty class room.

"And to think I could have been home schooled." She gritted her teeth at her own stupidity for not choosing that. The two sat down next to each other in silence. "Maybe I should have stayed home."

"Dobe you know neither of us should skip school." Sasuke said as he turned to look out the window. "If we did that than everyone would be even more worried." Sasuke turned back to the door when Itachi walked in. After looking at both teens carefully, he moved towards his desk and spoke.

"Well I wasn't expecting to see you guys here before Lunch was over." He chuckled. "I guess you weren't hungry."

"No our friends pissed us off." Naruto said bluntly.

"Oh I see." Itachi started setting up for class while Sasuke and Naruto talked. Everything was fine then the bell rang and the room started being filled with students. It wasn't long after when class started. Naruto wasn't paying attention to class she just stared out the window in deep thought. Itachi saw this but decided not to bother her. She had enough to deal with.

After class Naruto didn't look like she was feeling well so Sasuke took her to the nurse's office. Unfortunately, the office was empty so they waited for Shizune to come back. Shizune soon arrived back and after glancing at Naruto she began checking Naruto's temperature and asking her of her symptoms. After checking Naruto over she said she had to go speak with Tsunade the headmaster. She walked back into the room with a frown. "Naruto, it seems you have a light case of food poisoning, I'm glad you didn't eat much of your lunch, you have permission to go home. Rest for a few hours and you should be feeling better. If they are any problems, you can call me or go to the Hospitial." After she gave Naruto her personal contact number, she turned to Sasuke. "Could you take her?" Sasuke nodded and helped Naruto off the clinical bed and they walked to Sasuke's car. As they were driving, Naruto looked outside the window, feeling melancholy. _'My birthday is tomorrow.' _She thought with a sigh.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked without taking his eyes off the road.

"Yeah. I just don't want my birthday to come." She replied, still staring out the window again.

"Naruto?" She turned back to him. "Why don't you want you're birthday to come?"

"My parents died on my birthday Sasuke." She said with a sad smile.

Sasuke frowned. "You're parents wouldn't want you to be sad about them. They would want you to be happy on your birthday." She grinned, her face resembling a fox's.

"Thanks Sasu-chan." Sasuke's eye twitched at the nickname.

"Dobe we've talked about you calling me that." The blond laughed.

"But it's so cute"

"Dobe!"

She put her hands up in defense. "Ok, ok, I'll stop… Sasu-chan." Sasuke began glaring down the road but didn't reject the name violently. Inside, he sighed in relief that Naruto was becoming like herself again. As they reached the neighborhood they lived in, Sasuke parked his car outside her apartment and carefully walked Naruto to her house. After a few minutes of reassuring Sasuke that she was fine and was just going up to her room to rest, Naruto walked up stairs into her bedroom. Sasuke stayed downstairs, feeling worried for Naruto as he believed that the food poisoning wasn't just an accident as everyone was led to believe. After a few hours he heard the front door open to reveal a familiar face.

"I'm home!" Kyuubi yelled.

"Hey." Sasuke said to the red head.

"Where's Naruto?"

"Upstairs resting. She got a light case of food poisoning." Kyuubi nodded at Sasuke understandingly. Reassured that Naruto was safe with Kyuubi, he left the house for his own as he entered his house he whispered. "I'm home." Not really caring about if Itachi was home or not. He walked up the stairs and into his room. He pulled his school books out of his bag and started on his home work. Everything was quiet until.

SLAM!

"I'm home!!!" Came the voice of his brother. Sasuke closed his books and calmly walked down stairs. He then walked into the kitchen to see his brother wearing an evil grin. "Oh hi Sasuke." he said. Sasuke stayed silent and stared at the man suspiciously. _'New meaning to grin of the devil.' _He thought. "How is Naruto?"

"Fine. I take it that everything's set up for the dobe's party." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes. How could you tell?" Sasuke shook his head.

"The grin on your face gave you away." Sasuke pointed out to the man and Itachi's grin turned into a smirk.

"All of her friends are coming. The cake will be here tomorrow morning and the decorations have been bought." He pulled up four bags filled with decorations. His eyes crinkled into the shape of an upside down 'U' like Kakashi's does.

"Please don't do that. You look like my annoying history teacher." Itachi's eyes went back to normal.

"Sorry." The two started setting up decorations and making some food for the next day. At about 12 AM Sasuke went to bed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next day Sasuke got ready to get Naruto and go to the mall. He put on a black T-shirt with a dark blue demin jacket over it. On the bottom, he wore black pants and a velvet black choker adorns his neck. As he walked downstairs he couldn't help but look around feeling proud of the work they did the night before. He left the house and went to Naruto's place. Knocking on her door, he wondered if she was still sick. As he waited he could hear some running around before the door opened. "Hi Sasuke." She said as she walked out and closed the door behind her. "Maybe, I should give you a key to the house. You practically live here!" She smiled teasingly at him.

"You ready?"

"You know it!" She yelled before they got into Sasuke's car.

8888888888888888

(With Itachi and Kyuubi)

"I'm glad that you were free today, especially since you have a busy schedule with your other job" Itachi said as he hung up another orange streamer.

"Well I wouldn't miss today for the world, especially since this is the first time Naruto is having a birthday party! And it helps that my boss is a sucker for happy family moments!" Kyuubi smiled full of mixed emotions.

"Well thanks for talking to him. Your sister will be happier with you here." Itachi turned and smiled at the red head.

"You're right." He looked around at the decorations. "I think this will be her first happy birthday in awhile."

**DING DONG**

"That must be the cake!" Itachi climbed down from the latter and gracefully walked, no glided, to the door. He came back carrying a box almost half the size of Kyuubi's car.

"Don't you think that's a little big?" Kyuubi asked as a sweat drop formed on his head.

"Nope. Personally I thought it was average sized but they said that they wouldn't be able to bake a bigger cake…" Kyuubi shook his head at Itachi's answer. Kyuubi looked around again.

"Just wondering, why are you trying so hard to make this such a big thing? Naruto is my sister and even I've never gone this far." Itachi put the over sized cake on a table and didn't seem to notice that the cake took up the whole thing.

"Kyuubi, your sister needs to know her birthday doesn't have to be a sad day. So we're throwing the party of the year!" Kyuubi glared at the Uchiha for his remark.

"Party of the year? That means that more people other than her personal friends are coming?" Itachi nodded. "Itachi, you know how she feels about this day!" Itachi put his hands up in defense.

"Not many people like Naruto at the school and I thought I'd try to change that. It is still invitation only and I made it clear 'you come for the Uchihas you have to leave'." Kyuubi cooled down at hearing the explanation.

"I understand why you did it, but I don't have to like it...." Kyuubi lifted the lid of the box to look at the cake in it. "She's going to love this."

"I know." Itachi had a big smile.

8888888888888888

(With Naruto and Sasuke)

They were now in the parking lot of the mall and after circling the area for a few more minutes Sasuke quickly drove into the space before anyone else could claim the spot. They got out of the car and walked to the entrance. "So what do you want to do first?" Sasuke asked the blonde.

"Pet store!" Sasuke shook his head.

"I should have known." (I don't know anything about Japanese malls so I'm going to base it off of the mall I go to.) They walked to the pet store and Naruto went crazy about all of them, until she found a female baby fox.

"Kawaii!" Remembering that Sasuke was behind her, she blushed, embarrassed by her behavior. "You know I don't normally squeal right." Sasuke nodded amused as Naruto turned her attention back to the adorable fox.

"Do you want him?" Asked Sasuke. Naruto nodded absentmindedly. "I'll get it for you."

"What? You don't have to." Sasuke shook his head.

"Think of it as a birthday present." She thought for a moment and looked at the little fox.

Usually she wouldn't do this but…"Well, ok." the two smiled at each other. Sasuke bought the fox and they left the pet store. "I think I'll name you Kitsune." Sasuke smiled at the blonde. "Thank you Sasu-chan." His eye twitched but he said nothing.

"Where to next?" She thought for a moment.

"I'm a little hungry."

"The food court it is." They walked to there destination where Naruto ate some ramen. Afterwards they went to some more stores until they came to a really girly boutique store, which was known for its formal gowns.

"No!"

"Come on dobe, Kyuubi asked me to take you here." He smirked. "Besides the prom is coming up and you might as well get something now." Naruto glared at him.

"Forget it. And why would Kyuubi ask for you to do this?" She looked back to the store with her feeling her resolve strengthen with every glance at the store.

"You never know when you're going to need it." He grabbed her arm and dragged her struggling form inside. They looked through many dresses, for Naruto more like forced, but only a few caught her eye. One was orange of coarse, it was long sleeve and off the shoulders that came with a think dark blue belt. The other was a blue dress that matched her eyes. It was a halter neck dress that was a V-neck. It showed a decent amount of cleavage, and hugged her form. The bottom part of the dress was layered, but not overly so, and fell to her feet like a waterfall.

After trying both dresses on, to Sasuke's delight, she chose the blue dress. "See now was that so bad?"

"You're lucky that I even liked any of those dresses." She looked at her watch and saw that it was nearly 4pm. "We should go home."

"Yea…" They headed out and went home. "Why don't you come over for awhile?" Sasuke asked as they got out of the car.

"Sure." They walked into the building and up the stairs. Sasuke knocked on his door with Naruto looking questioning at him, after all, who knocks on their own door? He then opened the door to reveal...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

HellRat: Yay its updated!

Itachi: So why did I act like that in this chapter?

HellRat: Cause I wanted you to be funny.

Itachi: Ok.

Kyuubi: Though I think that the very big cake was a good idea.

Sasuke: Ok Naruto is a tomboy and I am a cold bastard and yet I made her go into that store.

HellRat: That is how I wanted it to be. And I would like to give a thank you to my beta kiasyn!

Naruto: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! I know I said I would update soon and it's been like what a year? But I had lost interest in most of my stories until recently. I reread my stories and I'm going to be re-writing most of them, to fix grammar, spelling, and make it more detailed and less rushed, I also will be changing the characteristics of some of my OCs. I will update all my stories as soon as I finish re-writing them, the order of which will be re-written when is as so; The New Miko, My Strange Life (The name is going to be changed to "The Demons of Konoha"), The Uzumaki Twins, Harry Potter And The Girl Who Lived, A Warlock And The Demon Boy (The name is going to be changed to "Angel's From Hell"), Rookie Nine and Yue. Thank you for being patient and I promise you will love the changes to the stories. Please vote on the poll!


End file.
